Broken
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Le jeu des trônes, c'était un jeu pour les êtres brisés, comme elle. Un jeu mortel mené par des âmes perdues."   Quand tout ce qu'on a connu est la trahison, quel espoir reste-t-il ? Crossover avec Game of Thrones, Morgana/Jaime. T pour l'instant.
1. Prologue

****Note de l'auteur :********_Je sais, je n'ai même pas terminé de publier Butterflies and Hurricane. Mais ces deux fics seront un travail de longue haleine et je tenais à commencer la publication de celle-ci avant la sortie de la saison 2 de à tous ceux qui me joignent dans cette aventure qui promet d'être colossale  
><em>

**Disclaimer :** _Une fois n'est pas coutume, rien n'est à moi._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

Lady Arryn regarda la jeune femme s'approcher d'elle. Elle était sublime – trop, peut-être. Elle portait une robe noire, comme la couleur de son âme. Elle ne semblait pas marcher, mais flotter au-dessus du sol souillé par le sang qu'elle avait elle-même versé. La robe traînait sur les pierres, et se gorgeait du sang des soldats au service des Arryn. Ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules presque dénudées – des cheveux sombres, épais, qui contrastaient avec sa beau albâtre.

Un corbeau.

-Je pourrais vous faire voler, murmura la jeune femme à l'oreille de Lady Arryn. Je pourrais vous faire _vraiment_ voler.

Envoûtant et dangereuse comme une sorcière.

Elle lui tourna autour. Lady Arryn n'avait pas les mains liées, elle aurait pu courir, tenter quelque chose, mais elle se trouvait incapable de faire un simple mouvement.

Un soldat – grand, vêtu de noir, la moitié du visage brûlé – apporta à la femme l'épée de Lord Arryn.

-C'est une belle arme.

Sa voix – du velours – résonna dans le palais plein de cadavres. Il y eut un moment de silence. Elle se plaça en face de Lady Arryn, à plusieurs mètres de distance. Et elle écarta les bras, embrassant la salle entière.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, vous savez. Pas plus que les autres. Je suis _ce qu'on a fait de moi._ Je comprends la souffrance mieux que quiconque.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Nous sommes plutôt semblables, en réalité. Je prends votre place à la tête du Val pour la même raison que vous n'avez pas envoyé un seul soldat pour sauver Eddar Stark. Pour la même raison que les Stark restent terrés chez eux en ce moment-même.

Elle s'approcha un peu, et Lady Arryn ne put empêcher son corps de se raidir.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda la femme. Votre fils ? Vous le voulez en sécurité ?

Son fils. Son doux fils. Le dernier des Arryn. Elle déglutit et hocha la tête. Puis, après un temps, elle demanda :

-Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?

Les yeux de l'inconnue s'assombrirent. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée indésirable. Elle fit signe au soldat, qui était resté dans la salle, d'amener une chaise, et il fit signe à Lady Arryn de s'assoir. Elle même s'assit sur le rebord du Trou, et quelques secondes plus tard, une servante – une servante qui lui avait amené à boire alors qu'elle était encore maîtresse de Arryn quelques heures plus tôt – apporta de l'eau. Lady Arryn attendit que l'inconnue prît la première gorgée avant de boire à son tour. Elle avait soif, elle sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos, et pourtant elle était gelée. Instinctivement, elle _savait _que la femme en face d'elle était différente, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire en quoi, comme si son esprit se refusait à le lui dévoiler.

-J'ai vu mon père, commença la femme.

Elle fit une pause, comme si elle cherchait les termes exacts.

-J'ai vu mon _géniteur_ tuer des dizaines d'enfants simplement parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur d'être nés. Je peux faire beaucoup de choses, mais je ne ferai pas cela.

Elle sourit.

-Je peux pas vous promettre que vous aurez la même chance, cependant.

Ce n'était pas grave, pensa Lady Arryn. Tant que son fils était sauvé, ce n'était pas grave. La pensée même d'être séparée de lui la tuait déjà, mais si l'un d'eux devait survivre, c'était lui, son petit, son cher bébé, sans aucun doute.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Les mots avaient quitté la bouche de Lady Arryn sans même qu'elle s'en aperçût. L'inconnue n'en sembla pas offusquée.

-Je ne suis pas d'ici. En fait, c'est même totalement un hasard que je sois devant vous aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez simplement pas eu de chance, Lady Arryn. Je suis une bâtarde venue d'un monde dont vous n'avez même pas entendu parler, fille d'un Roi cruel et d'une femme sans honneur. Le trône sur lequel mon frère est assis en ce moment, c'est à moi qu'il revient de droit.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, tendit son verre à la servante, qui vint le récupérer. Puis elle répéta, comme un murmura :

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas eu de chance.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Vous savez, il y a bien longtemps que je ne peux plus dormir paisiblement. Soyez sûre que la vision de votre mort hantera mon esprit, comme chaque mort.

C'était donc ainsi que cela se terminait. La jeune femme se leva, et Lady Arryn fit de même. L'arme était brillante dans les mains de la femme et Lady Arryn se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de celle qui usurpait ce qui revenait à son fils de droit.

Elle la regarda s'avancer vers elle et tout lui sembla brusquement avoir perdu toute réalité. Elle crut apercevoir un éclair de pitié dans les yeux de l'inconnue, mais, alors qu'elle se positionnait juste devant elle, Lady Arryn fut frappée par la froideur de ses pupilles. Un regard glacial, dur.

-Mon fils …

-Sera envoyé chez les Starks.

Elle ne la vit pas bouger l'épée. Mais elle ne put ignorer la douleur qui traversa son estomac. Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas et porta les mains à son ventre – elle sentait déjà le sang chaud couler entre ses doigts. Sa vision s'obscurcit, soudainement, mais elle put tout de même voir l'épée couverte de rouge dans la main de l'inconnue. _Une Arryn tuée par une épée de Arryn._

Elle resta debout. Elle tenta de ne pas bouger. Elle savait que c'était terminé, mais elle voulait rester ainsi, égale à égale avec l'usurpatrice.

-Qui …

Sa bouche était pleine de sang.

-Je suis née Morgana Pendragon, mais il est dit que Morgana Le Fay marquera l'histoire. C'est donc qui je suis. Lady Morgana Le Fay.

Elle tomba à genoux, finalement. Elle avait tellement mal, tellement. Elle pensa à son fils, elle se rattacha à ce fil ténu, pensant que si elle y songeait assez fort elle oublierait la douleur.

A travers le voile de brume qu'était devenue sa perception, elle sentit le métal froid de l'épée sur son cou. La lame disparut, et elle voulut dire _assez s'il vous plaît_ mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Le tranchant de la lame fut au côté de son cou et ce fut tout.


	2. Chapitre 1

******Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I :<strong>

_« What do we say to Death ?_

_Not today. »_

**Trois mois plus tôt – Camelot. **

Un cavalier arriva, un jour. Il montait un cheval noir corbeau, et il venait d'un endroit du monde qu'on ne connaissait plus. Son visage était à moitié brûlé. C'était un messager d'un pays inconnu, qui arborait une bannière sur laquelle on pouvait voir un lion.

Quand il se présenta devant le Roi Arthur, il ne s'inclina pas. Il dit qu'il voulait parler à Uther et on lui répondit que celui-ci était mort.

-Vive le Roi, murmura-t-il.

Arthur ne sut pas dire s'il était sarcastique.

Il lui tendit un rouleau, se fit servir à boire, et attendit.

Arthur brisa le sceau – un lion, là encore – et laissa ses yeux se balader sur l'écriture inconnue.

_Pendragon, _

_Baratheon est mort. Si tu tiens autant à Stark que tu le prétends, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Mon petit-fils est sur le trône, maintenant. Les jours d'Eddar Stark sont comptés. Amène la bâtarde._

_Tywin Lannister._

Arthur jeta un regard en biais au cavalier et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qui êtes vous ? Qui est Tywin Lannister ?

Le cavalier grogna.

-Je suis le Limier. Tywin Lannister est le maître de la maison Lannister. Votre père a conclu un accord avec lui, un jour. Aujourd'hui, il réclame son du.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu …

Mais un toussotement à sa gauche l'interrompit. C'était Gaius. Il demanda la permission de parler. Arthur finit par hocher la tête, et Gaius commença :

-Il dit la vérité, Votre Majesté. Je ne connais pas les termes exacts du contrat entre les Lannister et votre père, mais je sais qu'il y en avait un.

Arthur garda le silence quelques instants. Gaius semblait mal à l'aise. Il observa un instant la salle et finalement, il raconta :

_Il y a bien longtemps, avant qu'Uther ne soit sur le trône, notre peuple côtoyait des peuples qui nous semblent bien loin, maintenant. Les Pendragon étaient liés aux Stark, une maison puissante qui règne sur la neige et les montagnes, aujourd'hui dirigée par Eddar Stark. Le père d'Uther, et le père d'Eddar Stark avaient formé une alliance. Cette alliance stipulait qu'en cas de guerre, les deux maisons devaient s'aider. Même si personne n'a jamais fait appel à cette alliance, je pense qu'il en reste des traces, quelque part. Puis Uther est arrivé au pouvoir et ce fut la Purge. Ce … C'était horrible, et Uther semblait penser qu'il n'y avait jamais assez de soldats à son service. Alors, pour pouvoir éradiquer les sorciers, Uther est parti pour la maison des Lannister et a créé une autre alliance – il savait que Stark n'accepterait pas d'envoyer ses soldats tuer des civils. Il est donc allé voir Tywin Lannister. Les Lannister sont riches et influents, ils ont une grande armée et ils ne reculent devant rien. Uther n'a jamais expliqué les détails de cette alliance. Je sais simplement qu'il était en position de lien entre les Lannister et les Stark. Cette alliance a été oubliée – Uther ne l'a plus jamais mentionnée. _

Seul un rire répondit à Gaius. Le Limier, attablé, leva son verre en grognant :

-Quelle plaie que les alliances, pas vrai ?

Arthur répondit :

-Tant que je ne sais pas précisément de quoi …

Mais le Limier rit à nouveau et secouant la tête.

-Non, vous n'avez pas le choix. Les Lannister ont le trône : le petit fils de Lannister est Roi. C'est un jeu de politique comme vous n'en avez jamais vu. Si vous ne faites rien, vous brisez votre alliance envers les Stark et les Lannister. Cherchez dans vos papiers : votre alliance avec les Stark stipule que si Winterfell ou son maître sont en danger, vous devez leur venir en aide. Les Stark ne sont peut-être pas au courant qu'ils peuvent faire appel à vous, mais _quelqu'un_ se fera un plaisir de le leur rappeler après la mort d'Eddar. Je suis là pour vous aider.

-Nous aider ?

Le Limier se redressa et avança lentement.

-Je suis ici pour vous aider à convaincre la bâtarde de m'accompagner. Donnez la moi, et vous remplirez votre part du contrat pour Lannister, et en plus, vous sauverez la vie de Stark.

Arthur échangea un regard avec Gaius, et celui-ci demanda prudemment :

-Et qui est cette _bâtarde _?

-De ce que je sais, elle s'appelle Morgana.

Dans le silence de plomb qui tomba après cette annonce, Gaius ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Si on fait appel à nous maintenant, c'est que les Stark ont bien raison : l'hiver approche. _

**OOO**

Les sifflements des flèches, le bruits des épées et des pas lourds des soldats en armure, le son de sa propre respiration haletante se mélangeaient dans l'esprit de Morgana pour former une cacophonie insupportable. Ses jambes avaient du mal à se mouvoir, maintenant. Le paysage s'était transformé en tableau uniforme de vert et marron.

Puis ce fut la douleur.

Elle sentit la flèche se planter dans son dos avec une acuité surprenante. Il lui semblait sentir chacun de ses nerfs, chacun de ses tissus hurler de douleur. Quelqu'un cria – ce n'était pas elle, mais le soldat qu'elle venait de mettre à terre. Elle ignora les protestations de son dos et leva l'épée. Elle savait maintenant. Elle planta la lame dans la gorge du soldat. Elle savait. Elle perçut le bruit d'une corde qu'on lâche et l'impact d'une nouvelle flèche dans son dos lui fit faire un pas en avant.

Gwaine entra dans son champ de vision. Il murmurait quelque chose, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Sa poigne moite se resserra autour de l'épée, et elle se mit en garde, quand bien même il lui semblait ne pas en avoir la force. Elle savait que les soldats s'étaient arrêtés, derrière eux.

Ils se regardèrent, firent se toucher leur arme. Elle attaqua en premier.

Elle savait.

Gwaine sembla surpris de la voir si bien se battre – il ne devrait pas, songea Morgana avec colère, parce qu'elle avait déjà mis tout le monde à genoux, par le passé. Sa lame s'enfonça légèrement dans le bras du chevalier et il recula. Puis il jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Morgana et ses yeux, en se reposant sur elle, semblèrent dire _je suis désolé_. Elle entendit des pas lourds, se retourna et elle le vit.

Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper, cette fois.

Un homme vêtu de noir, la moitié du visage brûlée, l'épée brandie, s'avança vers elle et leva son arme. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il fût sur elle, se jeta sur lui. Elle fut rejetée en arrière presque immédiatement : il était fort, plus fort qu'aucun des soldats qu'elle avait croisés jusqu'alors, et sa technique était impressionnante. Elle frappa plusieurs fois, et chaque fois sa lame ne trouvait que le métal de l'épée adverse. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps, à présent – pas avec deux flèches dans le dos. Brusquement, alors que l'épée de son adversaire se dressait pour frapper, les bruits autour d'elle disparurent, et elle entendit simplement une voix aux accents étrangers murmurer _Que dit-on à la mort ?_ Et une voix d'enfant répondit _Pas aujourd'hui._

Puis le cri du dragon blanc effleura son esprit et l'homme la frappa au visage.

Arthur garda un visage impassible, alors que Le Limier chargeait Morgana sur ses épaules. Il aurait du être soulagé, reconnaissant, même : les Lannister le libéraient de la plus grande menace qui planait sur Camelot. Ils avaient cherché Morgana pendant des mois et des mois – ils avaient même cru qu'elle était morte – puis le Limier était arrivé et retrouver la jeune femme n'avait été qu'une question de jours.

Gwaine vint se placer à côté de lui, Arthur pouvait sentir son regard pesant sur lui. Il fit mine d'être absorbé dans ses pensées.

-Ne fais pas semblant, Arthur.

-Elle nous tuerait si elle le pouvait.

-C'est ta sœur. Et les Lannister … Ils ne m'inspirent rien de bon.

-Je suis votre roi, Sir Gwaine. C'est à moi que les décisions incombent.1

-Et quel roi, Votre Majesté.

Gwaine sembla vouloir partir. Puis il sembla vouloir parler. Mais il ne dit rien et il partit. Arthur regarda son ami et chevalier s'éloigner, et il s'avoua à lui-même que oui, peut-être qu'ils faisaient une erreur – peut-être qu'il faisait une erreur. Mais jamais il ne dirait cela à voix haute.

Il rentrerait à Camelot, écrirait une lettre à Tywin Lannister, en expliquant que, conformément aux traités formés par son père et son grand-père, il viendrait en aide aux Stark et contenterait les Lannister en échangeant la vie d'Eddar Stark contre celle de Morgana. Le petit garçon en lui espéra que cela suffirait et qu'il n'entendrait plus parler des Lannister, des Stark, ou de l'hiver. Mais il savait bien qu'un tel espoir était vain.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : **_R_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II :<strong>

Elle reprit conscience quelque part, dans un endroit qui ne ressemblait déjà plus aux paysages familiers de Camelot. Elle était ligotée et ballottée sur un cheval lié à un autre. Même s'il était de dos, elle reconnu l'homme qui l'avait battue, impassible devant elle, ne lui offrant que son dos. Elle testa ses liens – ses mains attachées dans son dos, ses chevilles collées l'une contre l'autre – et grogna. L'homme se retourna.

Morgana redécouvrit le visage à moitié brûlé et le regard brûlant. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Il y eut un long moment de silence : le paysage était désert, et, au-dessus du son des sabots des montures, elle s'entendait respirer. Il arrêta les chevaux, alors, et la fit descendre.

-N'essayez pas de partir, n'essayez pas de me battre, et nous passerons un voyage agréable.

Elle essaya de parler mais elle avait la gorge sèche et elle ne put que tousser. Il la tourna, libéra ses mains, et lui passa une gourde. Son dos lui faisait mal. Il se pencha brusquement et s'accroupit. Elle sentit les liens à ses chevilles se détendre, les vit tomber au sol.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Sa voix semblait rauque aux oreilles de Morgana – elle se demanda combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente.

-Le Limier. Et vous êtes Lady Morgana Pendragon.

Il la fit remonter sur le cheval, et remonta à son tour.

-Où va-t-on ?

Il lui jeta un regard furtif.

-Dans un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas.

Puis il détourna la tête et fit accélérer sa monture. Elle comprit que ce n'était plus le temps des questions.

En d'autres temps elle se serait battue et aurait fui. Mais, en faisant précautionneusement passer sa main dans son dos, elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait déjà : sans médecin, elle n'aurait probablement aucune chance de s'en sortir. Le bandage qu'elle portait semblait avoir été fait rapidement – du bricolage. Elle pouvait sentir le sang poisseux se coller à ses doigts. Alors tout ce qu'elle put espérer à ce moment-là fut d'arriver à destination, le plus rapidement possible.

Elle donna un léger coup dans les flancs de son cheval et se plaça au niveau du Limier.

_Ce fut le chaos. Quelque part dans la bataille, elle se retrouva face au Limier. Ils se battirent ensemble, dos à dos, puis il la saisit par l'avant-bras, et un regard suffit. _

Elle porta sa main à son côté en se réveillant – vieille habitude qu'adoptent tous ceux qui vivent traqués.

-Cauchemar ? Demanda le Limier d'une voix bourrue.

Il mangeait une pomme. Elle hocha la tête.

-On va voir Tywin Lannister.

Il semblait d'humeur bavarde.

-Qui est Tywin Lannister ?

Le nom roula de façon étrange sur sa langue – un goût amer remonta de sa gorge. Instinctivement, elle sut qu'elle avait déjà rencontré l'homme dont ils parlaient.

-L'homme le plus puissant et le plus riche des Sept Royaumes.

Quelque chose changea sur son visage, il jeta la pomme. Morgana comprit que le moment était passé autant se rendormir, elle n'en saurait pas plus ce soir. Elle lui demanda une pomme, tout de même.

**OOO**

La lumière ne pénétrait jamais complètement dans la salle du trône, songea Littlefinger en observant les fenêtres poussiéreuses de la pièce. Il le disait souvent, mais une telle salle n'était pas fait pour la discussion de quelques hommes, mais pour un Roi face à sa cour. Or, il était évident, en regardant Tywin Lannister se tenir droit et raide face au trône sur lequel son petit-fils était assis, qu'il comptait bien prendre la main.

-Le but est de se débarrasser de Stark, pas de trouver un moyen de le sauver !

Joeffrey – le Roi – était visiblement irrité. Littlefinger pouvait le comprendre : il découvrait que le Roi n'était pas l'instigateur des intrigues de Cour mais leur victime.

Tywin soupira.

-Morgana Pendragon vaut bien la vie d'un Stark.

-Eddar Stark a tenté de m'éloigner du trône. Je veux sa tête !

Tywin monta jusqu'au trône.

-Pauvre incompétent …

Cersei se redressa un peu sur son siège et déclara d'une voix froide :

-N'oubliez pas qu'il est votre Roi, père.

Le visage de Tywin, à quelques centimètres de celui du plus jeune Baratheon, se fendit d'un sourire sans joie, et un rire rauque et lugubre remonta de sa gorge.

-Je suis en train de faire profiter la Maison Baratheon d'une alliance de la famille Lannister. Je rends un service à mon _Roi_.

-Et en quoi ?

-En quoi ? Je suis en train de récupérer quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour nous aider à supporter l'hiver.

-Une femme, cracha le roi dédaigneusement.

Tywin se recula et ajouta simplement :

-Nous agirons comme je le souhaite. Point final.

Excédé, Joeffrey voulut répliquer mais sa mère le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Littlefinger les observa échanger un regard et le roi se leva et quitta la salle sans un mot. Le regard de Tywin Lannister passa sur Littlefinger sans le voir et s'arrêta sur sa fille, qui s'était levée et approchée. D'un geste ample, il la saisit par la mâchoire et murmura :

-Surveille ton fils, ou je m'en occuperai moi-même.

**OOO**

_Elle vit les traces de sang sur le sol, d'abord, tâches pourpres sur la neige immaculée. Morgana les suivit des yeux : elles ne menaient à rien, visiblement. Elle dériva de son chemin initial, pourtant, et marcha après elles. Il ne lui suffit qu'une minute pour arriver là où les traces s'arrêtaient. Au début elle ne vit rien. Puis elle elle plissa les yeux et l'aperçut : un animal, une masse blanche qui haletait, couchée, et se fondait avec le blanc du paysage. La bête grogna, et leva la tête. Morgana se mit à sa hauteur. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. _

Elle se réveilla quand le Limier la secoua.

-On y est presque.

Ils étaient en effet à quelques kilomètres d'une ville assez grande, et visiblement en ébullition. Morgana tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voyait – mais elle ne sentait que la brûlure de son dos, et le paysage devant elle était entrecoupé d'images étranges.

Ils passèrent l'entrée de la cité.

_Une mare de sang._

Remontèrent une rue.

_L'odeur du sang._

Le Limier cria quelque chose à un soldat et_lesimagesétaienttroprapides._

Le soleil se levait quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Une vieille femme était assise dans un coin de la pièce, et elle se leva, partit dans le couloir quand elle la vit bouger, revint aussitôt. Elle s'approcha du lit et entreprit de regarder ses plaies. Elle parlait d'une voix gentille, calme. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle dormait depuis deux jours, que les Lannister étaient là, que l'hiver arrivait. Des choses que Morgana ne comprenait pas forcément.

Elle aida Morgana à se lever, ensuite, et à s'habiller. Morgana s'assit sur une chaise, enfin, et la femme ressortit, et rentra à nouveau – pour parler à un soldat, en déduisit la jeune femme. Le silence retomba entre elles deux.

Puis on tapa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Morgana sut qu'elle était en face de Tywin Lannister.

Une servante le suivait, un plateau dans les mains qu'elle déposa sur une table. L'homme s'avança jusqu'à Morgana et s'inclina légèrement devant elle. Puis on plaça une chaise en face de celle de Morgana, et il s'assit.

-Il va falloir mettre les choses au clair, Lady Pendragon. Pour éviter tout problème.

Ils se regardèrent et elle se souvint d'une journée pluvieuse – pas du tout comme cette journée-ci, au soleil éclatant, à la chaleur étouffante – et de bannières rouges entrant dans Camelot, se mêlant au rouge des capes des chevaliers d'Uther, et d'un lion. Elle se souvint de cet homme, plus jeune qu'à présent, mais tout autant effrayant, et fascinant. Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait trouvé Uther insignifiant, alors. Morgana ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la peur. Elle se revoyait, timide, observer cet homme, à l'aura tellement forte qu'elle semblait irradier de lui.

Elles n'avait pas compris ce dont ils parlaient, alors, mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que cela avait certainement un lien avec elle.

Il sortit un parchemin, alors.

-Vous pouvez le lire, si vous le souhaitez. Nous avions fait une alliance, avec votre père. Vous devrez épouser mon fils, Jaime.

Le regard de Morgana se voila.

-C'est hors de question, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Mais vous le ferez tout de même. Je peux vous offrir le pouvoir et l'argent. Vous serez plus libre ici que vous ne l'avez été à Camelot.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

-Rien, répondit-il simplement. Mais je sais qui vous êtes, _ce que_ vous êtes. Vous aurez les honneurs qui vous sont dus.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il remplit deux tasses et en tendit une à la jeune femme.

-C'est une longue histoire, mais je peux vous la résumer. Les Pendragon avaient formé deux alliances ici. L'une avec nous, les Lannister. L'autre avec les Stark. Une grande menace plane sur le royaume. Mon petit-fils, le roi, est un incompétent. En vous faisant venir ici, je sauve Eddar Stark – sa vie ne m'importe pas, mais nous avons besoin de vous ici. La femme de Stark avait enlevé un de mes fils. Donc Stark a été arrêté. Le roi veut le faire exécuter. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Mur et des Marcheurs Blancs ?

Morgana secoua la tête.

-Au Nord, il y a un Mur, qui protège le royaume des menaces qui se cachent derrière. Ce qu'il y a là-bas, on ne le sait pas. Mais tant qu'Eddar Stark est en vie, le Nord sera un rempart solide entre cette menace et nous. Et si vous êtes là …

Il se pencha vers elle, et elle sentit à nouveau cette admiration qui l'avait saisie des années plus tôt, en regardant cet homme parler à Uther.

-Si vous êtes là, nous avons un pouvoir avec nous que l'humanité ne peut pas comprendre. Eddard Stark sera renvoyé chez lui, vous resterez ici, et tout ira mieux. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Mais c'est à vous de voir : si vous nous écoutez, vous serez autorisée à vagabonder dans le palais autant que vous le souhaitez. Vous pourrez être le joyau de la Cour. Sinon, vous finirez dans les cachots, j'en ai bien peur.

Ils se fixèrent encore. Morgana but son thé.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** _Une fois n'est pas coutume, rien n'est à moi._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III :<strong>

Tyrion Lannister observa Eddar Stark, de loin, monter à cheval, et quitter King's Landing. Puis il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la salle du trône, juste à temps pour saisir les murmures des gens présents. Son père s'avançait, une jeune fille magnifique au bras.

Tyrion observa un instant les cheveux noirs corbeaux, la robe vert bouteille de la même couleur exactement que les yeux de l'inconnue. Il la regarda faire la révérence devant le roi Joeffrey.

-Je suis Morgana Pendragon, Votre Majesté.

Joeffrey semblait pour le moins désemparé, remarqua Tyrion avec satisfaction.

-Bien, bien.

Cersei se pencha vers lui un instant et il dit en souriant :

-Bienvenue, Lady Pendragon.

Il ne semblait pas sincère, et derrière lui, les yeux de sa mère étaient froids comme le fer. Tywin eut néanmoins un petit sourire satisfait. Morgana tourna la tête, et trouva les yeux de Tyrion. Elle fit une révérence. Tentant d'ignorer le regard de son père sur lui, et le fait que sa démarche était inégale, il rejoignit la jeune femme.

-C'est donc à vous que l'on doit d'éviter la guerre, sourit-il.

-Je dirais que c'est à votre père.

Tyrion rit. Tous deux, ils regardèrent dans la direction de Tywin Lannister, placé près du roi. Littlefinger les rejoignit l'instant d'après, et murmura :

-Celui qui gouverne n'est visiblement pas celui qui porte la couronne.

-Je préfère voir mon père tirer les ficelles que ma sœur, Lord Baelish.

-Faites attention à votre paroles, mon cher.

Littlefinger posa un regard appréciateur sur Morgana, qui le remarqua, et haussa un sourcil. Il s'inclina légèrement.

-La Cour prend subitement un tout autre intérêt, Lady Pendragon. Je me présente, Lord Baelish : je suis membre du conseil.

Elle sourit poliment. Tyrion se demanda jusqu'à quel point l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent était différent de Camelot. Tyrion en savait peu sur cet endroit. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il n'y avait pas là-bas de jeu des trônes mortel comme celui-ci. Ici, chevaliers et dames de Cour se mêlaient, bourdonnement continu réverbéré dans la salle entière. Il en voyait certains lancer un regard de biais à Morgana, mais aucun ne s'approchait. Tyrion intercepta un signe de la main de la part de son père. Il offrit son bras à la jeune femme et s'excusa auprès de Lord Baelish. Varys se tenait à côté de Tywin ainsi que, fait plus intéressant, le Limier. Varys s'inclina, se présenta, suave, mielleux. Comme à son habitude, son père ne dit rien – ici, c'était probablement par ennui.

-Ma chère, dit-il enfin une fois que l'araignée en eût terminé, je ne vous présente pas Sandor Clégane. Il sera votre escorte personnelle.

Le Limier se tenait raide face à elle, une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Sa vision était toujours impressionnante. Mais Morgana … Morgana souriait.

-Je me souviens de vous, effectivement.

Il s'inclina légèrement.

-Mon chien prendra bien soin de vous, j'espère !

Tyrion se retourna. Son neveu arrivait, Sansa à son bras. Le visage de Morgana se figea dans un sourire poli.

-Votre Majesté …

-Je vous présente Lady Sansa Stark, ma promise.

Elles s'inclinèrent, et une autre dame de la Cour vint se présenter, et faire la conversation à Sansa. Tyrion estima alors que son temps dans la salle du trône touchait à sa fin. Il s'excusa, mais Lady Pendragon demanda à ce qu'il lui fît faire le tour du palais. Ils se mirent donc en route, après maintes et maintes révérences. Le regard glacé de Cersei les suivait toujours.

Tyrion entendait derrière eux le pas lourd de Sandor Clégane. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, Tyrion commentant par-ci par là les différents éléments du palais. Ils traversèrent la cour du palais, et Morgana demanda :

-Dites-moi, serait-il indélicat de demander à s'entraîner à l'épée ?

-Probablement.

Puis Tyrion sourit.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Clégane ?

Il grogna.

-Je suppose que ça se fait pas.

Il sembla mâcher quelque chose.

-Ca se fait sûrement pas, mais ça peut s'arranger.

**oOo**

La chambre de Morgana était noyée de soleil et de draps de soie. Chaque élément de la pièce transpirait le luxe – comme les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés.

Tywin Lannister était plus impressionnant que l'homme dont elle se souvenait. Visiblement, c'était lui qui menait la barque, et Morgana ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Son fils, Tyrion, était un être étrange. Cela ne tenait pas du fait qu'il était nain. Il y avait simplement un éclat dans ses yeux qui poussait Morgana à penser que mis à part Tywin, il n'y avait probablement personne de plus intelligent à King's Landing.

Varys interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

-Vous m'avez demandé de venir, ma Dame ?

Elle s'inclina.

-Effectivement. J'ai entendu dire que la situation était quelque peu compliquée. Pourriez-vous …

-Mais bien entendu.

Le sourire de Varys, elle l'avait déjà vu avant – sur son propre visage alors qu'Uther se penchait pour la prendre dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des mensonges à l'oreille et qu'elle le savait. Il avait une carte à la main, qu'il déplia sur la table. Pendant de longues minutes, il parla de la vie dans ce royaume, des alliances, et finit par dire :

-Bien entendu, n'allez pas dire à Tywin Lannister que je vous ai donné tant d'informations. J'aimerais garder ma tête, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

Il avait un rire féminin, qui fit frissonner Morgana.

-Ce Stannis, affirma-t-elle, semble bien plus dangereux que son frère.

-Stannis _est _un chef de guerre. Quand il marchera sur la ville, nous pourrons tous trembler. Mais ce n'est pas notre souci le plus immédiat. Il est très possible que les Stark marchent sur nous – nous avons toujours leurs filles.

-Rendez-les.

Il secoua la tête. Sourit.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, il semblerait.

-Ca l'est, si vous le rendez simple.

-Allez dire ça au roi. Sansa est sa promise.

Il sourit encore, et prit congé. Morgana se rendit à la fenêtre, regarda l'horizon. Il y avait _quelque chose _ qui la dérangeait. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta d'appeler à elle les images du futur. Elle ne vit que du sang, mais elle ne savait pas à qui il appartenait.

Deux semaines plus tard, Catelyn Stark arrivait à King's Landing. Morgana ne la vit pas à la Cour. Elle était là, d'après Littlefinger, pour récupérer ses filles – cela n'arriverait pas, d'après lui. Effectivement, les négociations furent un désastre.

La veille du départ de Catelyn Stark, Morgana ferma les yeux et vit du sang, vit Tyrion Lannister au bord d'un précipice, un enfant sur un trône, et une femme – qui était, elle le comprit Catelyn Stark – à côté de l'enfant et contente d'elle. Et Catelyn Stark à nouveau devant un autre homme – Jaime Lannister, murmura l'esprit de Morgana – et elle vit la lueur dans les yeux de la Stark, la fascination déplacée pour un homme dont elle devrait détester jusqu'à l'air qu'il respirait.

Elle se présenta à la porte de Catelyn Stark le lendemain matin, alors que tout était près pour le départ. Elle était exactement comme dans ses visions.

Elle ne faisait pas cela parce que Jaime Lannister devait l'épouser, elle faisait cela parce qu'à choisir un camp, elle choisissait celui des Lannister.

-Vous êtes Morgana Pendragon, je suppose.

-Le Fay, répondit Morgana d'un air ennuyé. Je préfère Le Fay.

Catelyn fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Je vous ai vue, vous savez. Je vous ai _vue._

_-_Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous vous sentez mal, pas vrai ? Regarder un autre homme que votre mari comme vous le regardez lui. Alors que vous devriez le détester.

Le visage de Catelyn ne trahit rien de ses pensées, mais Morgana vit sa main se crisper. Elle se rapprocha un peu d'elle, effleura un châle posé là en pensant _Jaime Lannister _et elle vit un peu plus.

-Vous regardez Jaime Lannister et vous vous dites que vous le détestez. C'est toujours ce que vous vous dites, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de penser à lui. Jaime par ci, Jaime par là. Je peux comprendre, de ce que j'ai compris, il fait tourner beaucoup de têtes. Mais que dirait votre mari ? Votre esprit résonne de Jaime Lannister. Vous pensez sincèrement le détester mais vous êtes fascinée, attirée. Et dans le déni. Faites attention, Stark. Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher.

**oOo**

En repensant à ce moment-là, Morgana pensa que Catelyn Stark était stupide. Elle avait nié, crié, avait appelé ses gardes. Cersei avait jeté à Morgana un regard si méprisant que celle-ci avait eu l'envie pressante de plonger son épée dans sa gorge. Mais elle n'avait rien fait et avait demandé à Tywin s'il avait vu Tyrion. Après vérification, les soldats rapportèrent que Tyrion Lannister avait disparu.

Deux semaines plus tard, un messager annonça que Tyrion Lannister avait été amené au Val. Morgana se souvenait de ce que Varys lui avait dit sur le Val – rien de bon.

Puis un barde expliqua – avant qu'on lui coupât la langue – que Jaime Lannister avait été capturé par Catelyn Stark et ses hommes, et qu'une armée menée par Eddar Stark allait les rejoindre.


End file.
